


You Give Me (Hay) Fever

by Smirkdoctor (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Bondage, F/M, I could get addicted to writing this ship, Woman on Top, these two are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12213705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Smirkdoctor
Summary: Molly and Greg's relationship is new. So new that he hasn't told her about his cat allergy...and naked in handcuffs is an inconvenient position for an allergy attack.





	You Give Me (Hay) Fever

“I’ve never done  _ anything _ like this…” Greg Lestrade hesitates before stepping toward the sound of the opening elevator doors. The blindfold covering his eyes means he doesn’t see the slightly uneven threshold between the carpeted elevator and the smooth, tiled floor. He trips forward, but manages to catch himself on outstretched hands before he can fall on his face.

"Bugger, Greg. I am  _ so  _ sorry!” Molly Hooper kneels and helps him to his feet. She runs caring hands over his face, then dusts off the shoulders and arms of his suit jacket. “We really don’t have to…”

“Oh, Molly,” the detective inspector leans down to catch her forehead with his lips. He maneuvers so he can whisper directly into her ear, and she shivers from both the breath and the words. “I want to do whatever gets you off.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

_ One week earlier _

 

Greg settled on the sofa in his Edinburgh hotel room, kicking up his feet and donning his reading glasses to peruse the schedule for the next day. This wasn’t a particularly large forensics conference, but it had distance from London going for it, and he’d been accumulating paid leave for almost three years, since his divorce.

He’d been called into the Superintendent’s office and given an ultimatum: take a vacation or be assigned a mandatory sabbatical. So Greg, being the consummate workaholic he was, had opted to have a working holiday, of sorts. Consider it a bonus that the department was picking up the train ticket and tab for this fucking  _ ace  _ hotel room. 

And consider it a double-secret bonus that Molly was in attendance. She was on the conference schedule, giving a talk about...Greg turned a page and squinted at the description… “Virtopsy: Utilizing the Post-Mortem MDCT Scan.” 

Well then...thank goodness the subject matter was something he could afford to zone out on. It wasn’t like he was at all involved in deciding how the morgue did its job. And he’d been finding it difficult to avoid getting distracted by Molly since...since always, really. 

He closed his eyes and conjured up a vision of the beautiful brunette. It wasn’t from any particular occasion, although she looked spectacular whenever she dressed formally. This was Molly in an everyday outfit, a cardigan and corduroys, her hair in an intricate braid that he just wanted to run his fingers through, and destruct. And there the fantasy went. He could feel himself smiling and was moving his hand to his groin when his reverie was interrupted by three swift taps on his door.

“Oh fuck off,” Greg muttered to himself, standing reticently and willing away his burgeoning erection. He walked to the door and opened it, prepared to ask the hotel worker not so nicely to sod the hell off. 

But before his door, in just such a cardigan and jeans outfit, stood Molly Hooper. She was red as a beet when he answered, and he pulled her inside without a single question. She was shaking her head and looked to be near tears.

“I know it’s silly. I  _ know  _ it is. This is a subject I could lecture on in my sleep. It’s just...I’m not great with...talking...in front of people.” Molly was nearly hyperventilating.

“No worries, Dr. Hooper,” Greg smiled as he led Molly to the small sitting area. He made himself comfortable on the sofa and patted the cushion next to him, “It just so happens you have a captive audience to practice on, right here.”

Molly hesitated and Greg settled back and donned his most reassuring look, “I hear it helps if you picture the audience naked.” 

If possible, she turned even redder. “If you need some help with that, I could give you a visual…” he reached toward his collar button and Molly was in front of him in a second, smacking his hand away and falling onto the seat beside him.

“That’s enough!” She started giggling at his shocked face. “But if you would listen to me run through the talk once...I’d really appreciate it.”

 

********

 

One time through the talk stretched into an hour-long conversation about the cases they’d worked together, Greg ordering wine from room service to encourage further and _ looser _ conversation. The result was achieved with only a glass apiece.

The talk turned to relationships, and Molly nodded along with Greg’s sad tale of his ex-wife’s infidelity. For his part, Greg shook his head in disbelief as Molly enumerated the list of men she’d had first, second, and even third dates with. Some of the stuff the blokes said and did these days...he was just happy  _ he  _ wasn’t in the dating pool anymore.

“And why  _ aren’t  _ you?” Molly asked, glancing obliquely at his face while rotating her wine glass, watching the rich red wine coat the walls. “Dating, I mean?”

Greg turned toward her and stared, his eyes wide, his absolute lack of understanding plain on his face. 

Molly remained intent on her wine glass, but her cheeks pinked a bit as she continued, “I mean, none of the guys I’ve come across have been half as attractive…” she turned her head toward Greg and found his face mere inches from hers.

“Yeah?” he asked, mouth quirked in half a smile. She nodded, a quick, tiny assent, and Greg leaned forward to close the gap.

The kiss turned serious quickly, and before she knew it, Molly was half undressed and pinned beneath Greg Lestrade. He ran a callused hand from her sternum down the hollow between her breasts, past the dip in her stomach, circled his fingers around her belly button, then moved lower to cup her mons. She gasped and pressed herself against his strong hand.

“Oh, fuuuuuuuuck, Molls. I’ve wanted this, wanted you...for so long.” Greg spoke between kisses peppered over her neck and collar bones as Molly squirmed with pleasure. She pushed against the body atop her and he sat back, fear on his face.  _ Did I go too far? _

Molly shook her head and smiled like Mona Lisa, moving to unbuckle his belt. She removed his trousers and pants, smiled when his erection was revealed. She left a lingering kiss on the tip and asked, “Condom?”

Greg snapped out of his lusty haze and fumbled with his discarded clothing, finally fishing a single packet out of his wallet. “Just the one...I really didn’t plan to get lucky this trip.”

Molly took the packet and opened it with fingers that didn’t tremble in the slightest. She smoothed the condom over his cock and watched with satisfaction as Greg dropped his head back. She stroked over him twice then stepped back, discarding her open oxford shirt and front-closure bra. As Greg watched, she skimmed her fingers over creamy skin and pale pink, peaked nipples. He scrambled to remove his t-shirt and continued to stare at her with heavy-lidded eyes. 

She let her hands trail down, then across her lower abdomen. Greg’s eyes followed the side-to-side movement, and Molly saw him gulp when she slipped fingers beneath the waistband of her knickers. She closed her eyes to gather confidence, then quickly slid them off over shapely legs. 

She moved to stand just beyond Greg’s knees, and he sat forward, letting his face rest against her stomach. “So beautiful. I knew you would be, Molly.” He turned his face from side to side, luxuriating in the soft velvet of her skin, reddening it with the rasp of his late-evening stubble.

He sat back to watch her face as he ran hands over her hips and buttocks, then back up to nestle in the small of her back. Molly allowed herself to be tugged forward and onto Greg’s lap, legs spread over his thighs, his hard cock nestled between them.

“How did I get so lucky?” Greg murmured before pulling her into a kiss that started out silly, moved into tenderness, and finally tipped over into passion, the two of them grinding together, seeking more points of contact. 

Molly broke the kiss to pin Greg with her dark-eyed gaze as she rose up on her knees. She position him at her entrance and they both sighed deeply as she sank down onto his waiting erection.

“Oh my god,” Molly breathed out as Greg let his forehead fall against her neck. She flexed her internal muscles once, twice, three times, but didn’t begin to move. 

Greg let out a low groan and began pressing open-mouthed, sloppy kisses against her chest. He suckled his way over to her nipple, and suddenly she couldn’t take it anymore, the pressure and tingling in her belly and lower. She began to move, riding the detective inspector.

Minutes later, Greg conquered his breathlessness to murmur, “Molly. Love. Look to your right.” 

He used his head to nudge her in that direction and Molly’s mouth dropped open. She saw a confident woman, hair loose, eyes dark, wantonly grinding in the lap of a gorgeous grey-haired man who was kissing her cheek adoringly. She felt Greg’s hands run over her back, around her sides, and to her breasts, and saw a corresponding movement in the dark glass of the window.

Her arousal spiked and she redoubled the speed of her movements. “Close. Are you close?” she gasped. 

Without warning, he let his right hand drop from where it was teasing a nipple and settled his thumb over her clit. Circling with just the right amount of pressure, he started to thrust up into her body. “Come for me, Molly. I bet you’re beautiful when you come.”

Fifteen seconds later, his theory was confirmed. And thirty seconds after that, Molly got to see Greg’s o-face.

After they recovered their breath, Greg lifted her, then pulled off the condom and knotted it carefully. He picked Molly up, encouraging her to loop her legs around her waist, and disposed of the used condom on their way to the bed.

It was the work of a moment to cocoon themselves in the warmth of the covers. Greg tucked a strand of Molly’s long hair behind her ear then ran loving fingers over her cheek. 

“That. Was…” He couldn’t help the smile threatening to crack his face apart. “Amazing.”

Molly blushed and dropped her eyes, nibbling at her bottom lip. “You think so? Because…”

Molly lifted her gaze back to Greg so he could see the vulnerability there.

“I think... “ She took a deep breath. “I seem to attract…” Another breath. “Men seem to think I can be dominated, because I’m sort of...quiet?” Greg nodded, urging her to go on.

“But in the bedroom. I like to...take control.”

“I noticed.” Greg huffed out a quiet laugh, ran a hand through her hair, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. “I liked it.” 

“Yeah?” Molly breathed, mixed relief and disbelief. “Because I’ve got some ideas, Detective Inspector.”

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Greg is so very glad that he decided to go to that conference in Edinburgh, and even fucking happier that he has encouraged Molly in her exploration of fantasies of control.

After his bobble in front of the elevator, she had nipped at his ear and pulled his handcuffs from his holster. And now he finds himself completely stripped, handcuffed wrists suspended above his head.

The blindfold remains in place, meaning that every sensation seems to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once and  _ oh my god  _ it’s amazing. When Molly finishes teasing his nipples and drops to her knees, Greg realizes he can’t breathe.  _ God, she’s good with her mouth. _

No...wait. He  _ really  _ can’t breathe. His nose is suddenly stuffy and his eyes feel itchy behind the soft fabric and he might...yes, he  _ definitely  _ has to sneeze. 

Molly sees him struggling against the cuffs, and in a second she’s standing beside him to pull the blindfold off. “Greg! Are you okay?”

Out of the corner of his itchy, watery eyes, he sees the blurry shape of a  _ cat  _ walk by. Molly unlocks his wrists and helps him into the bedroom. As he collapses on the bed, he murmurs, “Cat allergy…”

Molly is distraught, tearful, sobbing that she doesn’t want to choose between her man and her cat because she knows how it would go down. 

After all, Toby’s been with her for years. 

Greg kisses her wet cheeks and sniffs before grabbing a tissue from the bedside table. After a particularly undignified and unattractive bout of nose-blowing, he raises his right hand, wrist still encircled by a cuff.

  
“Now Molly...love,” another kiss, another sniffle, and it’s not clear this time if it’s from him or her. “If you’d give me an antihistamine... _ non-drowsy _ , mind...we could get back to the matter at hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in the Mollstrade ship. Dear lord, I loved writing this. Molly on top for always and ever, I say. And ohmygoodness is Greg a sexy silver fox!


End file.
